You loved me in the face of danger HR H?
by hyper0dudette
Summary: Danger is happening at Hogwarts and all of the danger that has happened before, will be coming back! Who is the one to stop all of this? Read and reply! PLZ!


~* A new year at Hogwarts *~ READ & REPLY! PLZ!!!  
  
I wrote an FF like this before and I'm trying my last attempt. I worked really hard on this too! [U] About the FF: [/U][I] Danger lies within the grounds of Hogwarts...Danger is lurking behind every corner, every room, and every student... The one we called the Boy who lived can be the only one to stop this...or is he the only one? All of the things in the year before has happened again. And it will be worse than ever before. [/I] That may have sounded boring but it'll be really good! I promise! *********************************** Harry was sitting in his sleeping bag on the floor of Ron's room in the burrow. With a flashlight in hand, he was reading [I] Flying with the Cannons [/I]. He closed the book quietly and turned off the flashlight (he had brought it from home since of course the Weasley's wouldn't have one), and went to sleep. He woke up the next morning bright and early, rubbed his eyes, and went downstairs. Ron and Hermione were sitting at the table as Hermione jumped up from her seat. "You know my friend I was telling you about?" she said quickly. "Yeah..." "Well, she's coming here and Mrs. Weasley said it was ok!" said Hermione excitedly.  
  
"That's great, Herm!" said Harry smiling. He took a seat by Ron as someone knocked on the door. Mrs. Weasley rushed to the door. "Emily, so wonderful to see you!" she said. Hermione ran to the door and nearly ran into Emily. "Mum! I want to go to Hogwarts too!" said a younger girl. "Ashlee, you're not a witch, besides, I don't think it would be best if you go there." said her mom. Mrs. Weasley shut the door and let them inside. "Harry, Ron, meet Emily Gardner!" said Hermione. Emily shook their hands but Harry was looking at her in a dreamy way. "Are you ok?" she asked. "What? Oh, I'm fine," said Harry letting go of her hand. Ginny led Emily to her room as she unpacked. They both came quickly back down the stairs and finished breakfast. "So, you're Muggle born?" Ron asked. Mr. Weasley ran into the room. "Muggle you say? Do you actually have [I] plugs [/I] in your home? I collect those! Feel free to give me extra's!" said Mr. Weasley. Emily looked at him nervously and handed him a Muggle hair dryer from inside her trunk. Mr. Weasley smiled brightly and ran into the room. "Dad's obsessed of Muggles," said Ginny with a mouthful of eggs. "Just like Emily is with Harry!" Hermione joked. Emily blushed and elbowed Hermione.  
  
"Do you play Quidditch at all?" Harry asked. Emily nodded. "I play Chaser position," she answered. "So you're trying out for one of the house teams?" Harry asked. "Probably. Hopefully I'm in Gryffindor." Emily smiled. Mrs. Weasley cleared the table as they walked into the living room. They heard a high-pitched squeal as Mrs. Weasley ran into her room. "Molly dear, it works!" said Mr. Weasley astounded. "Arthur, your hair!" said Mrs. Weasley. Mr. Weasley came down and his hair was all puffed up like a big Afro. "I thought your dad didn't have any hair, like he was going bald." Emily whispered. "Yeah, he's going bald, but he still has hair," said Ron. Everyone burst out laughing. "It's my hair isn't it?" Mr. Weasley asked sadly. He walked back upstairs to his room and combed out his hair. "I figure your father doesn't know how to use it, does he?" Hermione giggled. They got up from the living room and left the house to go to Diagon Alley. *********************************************** "How many plugs does your father have so far?" Emily asked. "A cupboard full of them!" Ron laughed. They entered Diagon Alley as Emily and Hermione ran to Flourish and Blotts. "Oh great, another Hermione." Harry moaned. "You know you like her." Ron teased. Harry rolled his eyes and they followed the two girls inside. "Emily! I just found the new book on prefects!" Hermione squealed. "Emily! I found a book on how prefects become idiots!" Ron mocked. Hermione ignored that comment as Emily and Hermione were huddled over the book. "I figure Emily's going to be the other prefect." Ron sighed. "Yeah, she is..." said Harry dreamily.  
  
Hermione and Emily each bought the book as they bought practically every single book in the shop. "You sure like to read now don't you?" Harry asked. "Yeah." Emily laughed. They left the shop as they ran into Malfoy. "Oh look, it's another pathetic mudblood," he said in a drawling voice. "Say one more thing and I swear I'll-" Emily, Harry, and Hermione were holding him back as Emily let go and the other two followed. Ron dived at Malfoy as they began fighting as usual. "Ron, no!" Hermione was screaming. Emily and Harry were watching in amusement as Hermione tried to pull them apart. "Break it up, break it up!" said the voice of Hagrid. ******************************************** "Emily's fault." Ron said quickly. Emily gasped. "It was not! It was-uh- Harry's fault!" Emily lied quickly. Harry smacked Emily in the back of the head. "It doesn't matter whose fault it is! I just don' want u to ter fight!" Hagrid growled. "Sorry, Hagrid." Said Ron. Hagrid stomped away as Malfoy left glaring at them. They next went to the shop called Quality Quidditch Supplies. "Look at it!" said Emily pointing to a new broom. Em put his face to the window as he stared at the broom. The twigs were trimmed nicely and the handle was polished. It was the new Firebolt 2000. "3,500 galleons!" Harry said angrily. They slumped from the shop and walked back to the burrow. "Hermione? Did you finish your Arithmancy essay?" Emily asked. Hermione nodded. "I had to finish mine and turn it in at Hogwarts since I'm a transfer student." Emily explained. "Where did you transfer from?" Harry asked. "Durmstrang. We moved there when I was 7 and moved back here!" said Emily smiling. Ron opened the door and they stepped inside to see Mr. Weasley examining the hair dryer. "What are you going to do to it this time, dad?" Ginny asked. Mr. Weasley smiled evilly then he took it apart and put some spells on it, then he plugged it into to his homemade outlet. "Here we go!" he turned it on and there was a blast of hot hair that was going super, super fast. "TURN IT OFF, DAD!" Fred called. "I CAN'T, FRED! I PUT A SPELL ON IT SO IT WOULDN'T TURN OFF!" said Mr. Weasley. Emily grabbed the hair dryer but was blown backwards into the door. She threw it as hard as she could at the wall but it bounced back and hit Ron in the head. "ARTHUR!" said Mrs. Weasley angrily. He took the hair dryer and went outside since it was about a 1,000 ft. plug (he obviously put all of the plugs he had together). He flew out of the house and into the sky still holding the hair dryer. "He looked like Mary Poppins from the Muggle film!" said Ron amazed. "Arthur! Let go this instant!" said Mrs. Weasley. Mr. Weasley let go and was falling down until he landed softly on the grass. Note: This isn't supposed to be a comedy FF. ******************************************** "Mr. Weasley, are you alright?" Hermione asked. "I'm fine mummy." he answered and fainted. "Oh, Arthur." Mrs. Weasley sighed. She dragged him to bed as the others stepped inside the house. Fred and George were sitting on the couch laughing as the others came in. "What's so funny?" Emily asked taking a seat by George. "Dad is. I can't imagine him doing something like this." said Fred between laughs. "Will you quit this nonsence?!?" came Percy's voice. "Working on tiolet's again eh, Perce?" George asked. "There's not tiolet's! They are cauldron's! You do need to quit acting like such children!" said Percy angrily. "And you need to quit acting like such a know-it-all." Fred spat. "Fred's right." Emily muttered. Ron laughed. Percy stomped up the crooked stairs leaving the other's in laughter. ******************************************** "So, now what are we to do?" Harry asked as the laughted died down. "Play Quidditch!" said Emily at once. "We don't have enough players." said Ron sadly. As the days passed by, it was finally the day to go back to Hogwarts! Everyone got their things stuffed in their trunks and got into the Ministry car that would take them to Kings Cross. The car stopped and everyone got trolley's to put their lugage into. "Harry, Emily, you go first." Mr. Weasley directed. They pushed their trolley's at the barrier and were facing the scarlet steam engine they took each year to Hogwarts. Harry helped Emily heave her things onto the train as they found a compartment to wait for the others. ******************************************** "You're really going to like Hogwarts, Emily." Hermione said. "I know," Emily smiled. "I've read all about it." "How did you two become friends?" Harry asked. "We met when we were little but haven't seen each other in a long time." said Hermione. The train slowly began to move as the compartment door slid open. "Anything off the trolly, dears?" she asked. "We'll take the lot!" said Harry quickly. She handed him the sweets and Harry paid her. "What kind of food will be at the feast?" Emily asked taking a bite of a chocolate frog. "All sorts." said Ron. "You must really like the food don't you?" Emily giggled. Ron nodded while licking his lips. ******************************************** Bring Tom back to us 


End file.
